


Missing one Berry

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BAD TIME Swap Sans, Baby Skele!, Badster, Big meanie Papyris, Blank timelines, Creation, Creator of Universes, F/M, Family in the void, Genocide in Fell, Human souls in one mind, Innocent Blueberry, M/M, Multi, Other, So many people to help, Stretch Moving on, To many characters!, Underswap/Underfell, Unhappiness, edgeberry my way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my depiction of a forced Edgyberry relationship. I'm not a dirty writter so if you're a filthy sinner here because you think that it's gonna get all disgusting up in here you may leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Away

There was a commotion outside the house and as Sans listened he began getting more scared of his brother's well being. He heard screams and cries as people pleaded for mercy from an unknown attacker. He had been trying to ignore it and hummed a tune to himself until he heard the cries of Monster Kid. 

"P-papyrus... what's gotten into you? W-why're you hurting people?" Sans stopped his humming. Dropping his knife in the sink and rushing upstairs Sans looked out a window and nearly screamed. Papyrus was outside standing tall over the young monster wth a bone in hand. He was prepared to attack. 

He wanted to yell to his dust covered brother. He couldn't do this, why would Papy have need to do this? 

"Papy stop!" Sans yelled out the window. He had made a mistake to yell. He had forgotten Papyrus's warnings. As the attacker looked up he smiled. He had a crack above his left eye and was wearing battle armor topped with a ragged red scarf. Sans let out a small whimper and shut the window quickly running to his own bedroom. He heard the front door open and heavy footprints head upstairs. Sans cowered under his bed struggling to text his brother for help. Papyrus's door opened. The attacker searched it and walked out. Then Sans heard his own door open and stuffed his glove into his mouth to avoid making a sound. He sent the text and waited. 

"Come on out Sansy. I know you're in here. Show me that cute terrified face of yours." The attacker sang. He oppened the closet and closed it. Sans watched from under the bed as the skeleton undid the belt around his pants and practiced tying it around his own wrists. "He's small... ya he'll be good." The intruder said to himself. 

Sans closed his eyes as tears threatened to begin pouring out. The taller in the roomed hummed and looked under the bed. "Aha! Gottcha!" He yelled triumphantly grabbing Sans and quickly binding his hands. The skeleton squirmed and cried out for help, but was quickly gagged. 

"Cute. I like you. Yes... okay off we go." He laughed lifting Sans into his arms and walking out of the house. "I'm sure you have 1 HP like my stupid imbisile of a brother?" The captor questioned. Sans nodded and looked around Snowdin. There was only dust and a faint orange hoddie running towards him. Sans kicked the other skeleton and fell to the ground. Although he was unable to use his arms as any help, Sans was quick to get on his feet and run towards his brother. 

Papyrus got to him just in time to throw a bone attack at the skeleton who looked like him. He untied his brother and hugged him. Even as Sans sobbed into Papyrus's hoodie the older of the two was able to protect him without effort. 

"So... are ya gonna tell me why you tried to kidnap my brother or why there's dust all over the snow? Or do you just wanna die now?" Papyrus asked covering Sans's ear holes. "Or how 'bout a name. Have ya got one o' those?" 

"I'm called Edge by every stupid version of your brother. I chose to kidnap him because he's adorable and tiny. There is dust on the ground because I went on a killing spree of those who tried to protect him. Now would you like to be the fortieth kill or shall I just take the little Blueberry now?" Edge laughed. Papyrus held his ground and kept Sans close. "Red. Get. My. Prize." Edge ordered. A taller version of Sans came out from the trees and engulfed the smaller in magic. Lifting him he mouthed 'I'm sorry.' To Papyrus. All Papyrus could do was watch as his brother was flung into the arms of Edge and swiftly knocked out. 

"Guess we'll be seeing you around." Edge laughed walking over to Red and shortcutting away. Papyrus sat in the clearing his orange eye flashing as he heard Alphys run up. 

"People said there was a mass killing and that Sans was being kidnapped! Papyrus what happened?" Alphys yelled franticly staring at the dust. 

"They... they took him... stole him. And vanished..." Papyrus answered staring at the last spot he had seen his brother at. His voice had cracked as he began to cry. Alphys tried to comfort him but failed. Why had they called him Blueberry?


	2. Signs of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up in a place that he did not know. Where was he? What were the weird objects around him? And where was Papy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see this story already has kudos for the short time it has been up. I really hope this will end up longer than my other stories as well because I'm already into it and brainstorming coming chapters!

A room. A dark room with strange objects. They all looked damaging to Sans's low HP dissorder. He was terrified and uncomftorable. Something was holding his hands to the wall he was sitting against. When he tried to move away all that happened was some pain and the feeling of marrow dripping down his Ulna. He had stopped struggling after two tries. 

"Just shut up Red. I don't care if you don't like kidnapping he's my prize and I can do what I want with him!" Came a yell from upstairs. Sans shivered and tried to get his magic working. 

"Boss he's practically a little kid. Why take someone so innocent? It's not right." The other begged. "And I highly doubt that Stretch will give up any search. The whole underground knows that kid." 

"All the more reason to keep him. We can dust all of Swap and keep that destroyer away from us." Footsteps came towards the room and Sans desperately tried to summon any type of attack to destroy his restraints. Nothing came and the small skeleton heard the door open. A light flashed down and glinted on several blades around him. 

"Hello you little Blueberry. Ready to get taught a lesson about running away?" The captor smiled. Edge was what he had called himself in Snowdin right? All Sans could do was shake his head and try to back against the wall. Edge smiled at him and made his way down the stairs. 

"W-what are you going to do?" Sans squeaked watching his brother's clone look through the weapons. He stopped by a brown belt looking thing with a gag in the center. 

"Oh you know. How about we play a little game?" Edge asked laughing. Sans's eyes lit up with stars but quickly burnt out as he thought of what this Papyrus may do with the gag thing he picked up. He hummed as he unlocked the shackles at Sans's wrists and helped him to his feet. "Relax. I won't hurt you. You're to cute to hurt." 

Sans stood wobbling on his bare feet in the cold room, watching as Edge skirted around him and took off any of his armor. Sans was left in his blue tshirt and black jeans. "Why did you remove my armor?" He questioned. 

"It's unneeded down here. Now do you know how to sing?" Edge smiled. Sans was afraid to nod but it seemed this corrupted Papyrus already knew he could. "Sing something for me." 

"Even as the days darken. Even as the waves are swollen. Even as the nights they pour on lo-ong... we all watch from where we're broken. Watch as the tides break away. Sing as the voices say-ay. Welcome to the new home. Welcome to the age of prosperity. Welcome to the place you live in fantasy. We welcome you here welcome you there hope you believe in us. We hope you enjoy the place that you're at. We hope you feel safe..." Sans sang remembering when Papy would sing that to him after a nightmare. He felt better singing it, almost as if this were all a nightmare and any second he would wake up in his big brother's arms. It didn't happen. Instead the doppleganger stared at him with a hanging jaw. 

"My my what a wonderful voice. That's a song I enjoy. Maybe you deserve a better room to stay in. Can you cook?" Edge asked leading the skeleton upstairs. Sans nodded and allowed himself to follow the other. Maybe he could turn this kidnapper into a friend. Or gain enough trust that he would simply send him home. That was the only hope Sans had for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Sans sang is not copy righted. It is one that I wrote as every small song in this will be. If you try to steal it you will be tracked down and told to delete it. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Over in Swap...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is freaking out about his brother disappearing. All he can think of is what that Edgy freak had called him... Blueberry... why was that so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Mostly because I'm bored out of my wits and YouTube isn't cutting it. Heh, here we go.  
> Edit just to edit notes: This second chapter was because I was unable to upload today. And I'm to tired to do it now.

Papyrus sat in the snow staring at the area his brother had disappeared from; the area Sans had been stolen from. All he could see was the one called Red's face as he unhappily shortcut out of the area. Alphys had been collecting all of the dust around Snowdin for the past hour or so, continuously looking over at Papyrus with a solemn expression. He had explained what happened to her and knew it must have been terrible to watch Sans wrenched from his arms and into those of his kidnapper. All she could do was worry that the young skeleton was in pain... or worse. 

"Ms. Alphys, was Sans dusted?" Monster kid asked sounding scared. Sans had been the child's friend for a while and it would be terrible for him to learn if they knew. 

"Uh, no kid. Just go home... don't make me call your parents." Alphys warned scooping the dust of a Snowdrake into a vial. Monster Kid stayed near instead of listening to the Royal Guard knowing perfectly well that his parents were long gone. 

"Sans is my friend. W-where is he?" Monster Kid continued to question. 

"GONE! HE WAS KIDNAPPED KID, HE'S GONE! AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Alphys yelled. She was as messed up about the kidnapping as Papyrus. She had never actually trained Sans, only given him unhelpful pointers about how not to hurt people, and how to get out of fights quickly. He only had 1 HP, the entire Underground knew that, he could never survive a real fight and now some Edgy clones had kidnapped him and were probably hiding his dust. 

"O-oh..." Monster Kid looked near tears. He knew about Sans's disorder as well. "H-how can we find him?" 

"Simple, Undyne's cameras." Papyrus decided teleporting away. Alphys grabbed Monster Kid by the arm and started running towards Hot Land. Arriving at the lab, the two heard Undyne panicking as Papyrus explained the situation. 

"W-why take Sans?" Undyne yelled. 

"Because he was 'cute'. They stole him because he was 'cute and small' so let me use your cameras." Papyrus explained his voice raising slowly. The other two walked in and watched as Papyrus walked over to the surveillance cameras a scrolled through Snowdin and Waterfall footage. He looked more and more worried as there was no sign of them appearing anywhere. "Ugh. Look away, I'm going into my cameras." Papyrus grunted pulling up a software program more advanced than even Undyne had seen. Three pass codes, a puzzle to solve, and a digital rubix cube that had to be solved three times. Papyrus seemed to have memorized it all and was into his cameras in about five minutes. He scrolled through the past three hours and saw that the kidnappers had appeared in his lab with Sans and then used the machine to go home. Papyrus slammed his hand onto the desk. 

"What's that yo?" Monster Kid asked staring at the footage as the machine was used. 

"A cross-multi-verse machine to send several entities to different timelines. They must have come from a corrupted one." Papyrus decided, "Well I'm off. I need to check where they went to." With that the skeleton teleported to his lab and tapped into his machine. Underfell appeared on screen. Line 55: Genocide. Papyrus quickly jammed into the machine the Timeline and Run and was ready to hop in when the machine began flashing red. 

"ERROR ERROR! MACHINE BROKEN! BREACH DETECTED! CLEAR THE PREMISES!" Came the robotic voice of the machine. Papyrus panicked and failed to teleport out. He summoned his blasters around him and covered his skull ready to take partial impact from the explosion. "5...4...3...2...1...0... TERMINATION!" The machine blurted out. The explosion rang in his ear holes and he felt himself be blasted through several universes until the ringing slowed and he opened his eyes. 

"Hello there. What seems to have happened here? I'm Ink. You are a character Swap no? ...Stretch right?" The skeleton questioned.


	4. A Room With One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge showed Sans the 'room upgrade'. It looked as neat as his room but the first notable thongs on it are not appealing to the young skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, I'm on vacation. This is being written on my tablet so it may be a shorter chapter. Enjoy!

"Red, show him where he can stay." Edge ordered. 

"Boss it was a bad idea to take him. It's. An even worse idea to bring him up here. You know what's going on outside and think it's a good idea to keep him-" 

"Did I give you permission to speak? No. I told you to take him where he can stay." Edge yelled. Sans finches as his voice raised knowing that it could mean hostility. 

"Boss I just..." Red looked at his brother's glare and sighed, "follow me kid." Sans obeyed and followed him upstairs into a room near the stairs. That's where Papy's room was. Did that mean that his brother's clone slept in this room? Red opened the door and showed his a spotless room with a made bed and a tall dresser. Sans was surprised it didn't have any weapons in it like the basement had. On the bed were two items. A long length of rope... and the gag like belt Edge had been observing down stairs. 

"I-isn't this your brother's room?" He asked nervously. 

"Ya, but he doesn't want to keep you in the torture room. That's where he's gonna put this run's human to kill 'em. He'll keep you up here, nice and safe from the genocide happening outside." Red laughed not believing it. He said something under his breath, but Sans didn't hear it. "Oh! And you'll have to answer to the name Blue or Blueberry. Boss doesn't even call me by my real name and I'm his brother." 

"What does 'genocide' mean?" Blue asked. Red gawked at him. He seemed to think the definition over before answering. 

"When killing isn't just done because someone is in your way but to kill everyone deliberately." Red explained. 

"Why kill?" 

"Gee... well in this world it's KILL or BE KILLED. Not a good thing to practice in my opinion." Red laughed. "Anyways, I have a feeling Boss wants to make you into a personal slave around the house. That means he'll probably call for you in 5...4...3...2..." Red pointed his fingers to the door. 

"Blueberry, get down here!" Edge called up the stairs. Red waved to the little skeleton and shoved him out of the bedroom door. 

"Um... yes? Do you require assistance?" Blue replied nervously. 

"You said you can cook right? Go cook some dinner then." Edge ordered. 

"A-alright. What would you like?" 

"Whatever you can make with the stuff in the kitchen." Blue nodded and hurried into the kitchen. He searched through the fridge and cabinets finding enough ingredients to make some tacos. 

Blue took out some onions and bell peppers and began dicing them on a chopping board. He then took some meat and rolled it with bread crumbs to turn into the taco filling. Adding silantro and pepper he turned it into a thin taco meat and set it on the stove with some oil to cook. He then took some dough and formed it into a few taco shells placing them in the oven to cook. As he worked on the salad for a side Red walked in wondering what the smell in the room was. 

"Whatcha making kid?" Red asked startling the younger of the two and causing his knife to slip and nick his finger. "Oh shit are you alright?" 

"Language. It's just a small cut." Blue said holding his hand. Edge had already heard and came rushing in. 

"Red, report." Edge ordered. 

"I came in and startled Blue by accident resulting in him cutting himself." Red answered nervously. Edge walked up to the smaller skeleton who in turn attempted to hide the cut. 

"Show it to me or be given punishment." Edge ordered sternly. Blue obeyed him and let his hand be examined. "It is awfully deep." 

"No it isn't." Blue insisted. "It's just a small cut. Nothing to bad." 

Edge didn't seem to agree and brought the skeleton's finger to his jaw. He sucked the small amount of marrow that had come out and only smiled as he saw Blue's reaction. Blue had closed his eyes expecting him to hurt it more, but ended up trying to bring his hand away when the taller skeleton began to suck up the marrow smiling. 

"You've ought to be more careful cute stu- er, Blue." Fell said catching his mistake of smiling and giving the skeleton a pet name, "Your disorder makes it quite easy to die." 

Blue only nodded and moved back over to the salad feeling awfully embarased. 

"What the hell just happened?" Red asked after Edge had walked out. 

"Watch your language." Was Blue's quiet reply. Red shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. When dinner was served everyone stayed very quiet and only ate the tacos. Red was the only one to speak. 

"These are fu- freaking delicious." Red complented stopping himself from saying the f-word. Blue only smiled at him and looked down at his untouched food. Edge ate his quickly and then motioned for Blue to follow him. 

"Lay on the bed and put your hands above your skull." He ordered softly. Blue obeyed and watched as Edge grabbed the rope. He quickly tied Blue's hands to the headpost and the retrieved the gag. "Open." Once again Blue obeyed and the gag was placed in his mouth and clicked at the back of his skull. "You can sleep now." 

Blue was scared in the darkness of the room alone. He was tied to a bed and unable to speak. He heard muffled voices downstairs and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first time actually writing cuss words... so if you don't like them, tell me in the comment section so I don't upset you. I do hope you enjoyed. Expect anogher chapter either tomorrow or Monday.


	5. A Paintsplattered Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cover your head."
> 
>  
> 
> Papyrus obeyed the stranger and was glad he did as a barage of bones came towards his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try this new thing where the summary is an excerpt from the chapter.

"Who the hell are y-" 

"Cover your head." 

Papyrus obeyed the stranger and was glad he did when a barage of bones came towards his skull. The bones he pulled up sufficed, but constantly broke in his panic. 

"Now Error. That isn't a nice way to greet a Papyrus." The one called Ink scolded sending a splatter of paint towards the other skeleton. 

"He's a glitch. Just a glitch that I can destroy." The other replied hastily wiping off the paint on his arms. "And stop with the paint chains." 

"If you don't remember, he's your little Blueberry's brother." Ink continued gesturing to Papyrus. 

Error froze, staring at the two until he quickly pulled out a blue string attack. "Well where is he?" 

"He's in an Underfell timeline!" Papyrus cried out dodging strings left and right. The attacks ceased as both skeletons looked at him. 

"Why?" Error asked. Papyrus had to rub his socefs which were beginning to form orange tears. Ink watched him cautiously as the tears began flowing over. Error noticed as well. "Hey Stretch I asked you a question. Why the hell is Blueberry in Underfell?" 

"Stop calling my brother Blueberry! His name is Sans!" Papyrus bellowed sending a wave of bones at both skeletons. They weren't in any real danger; Papyrus only sent blue attacks. "Those stupid Fell spawns kidnapped him from our house!" Another attack was sent, one bone nearly hitting Ink in the soul. 

"Hey hey. Calm down! I can help you find your brother." Ink yellped after an attack hit him in the rib cage. 

"And I'll kill anyone who lays a single hand on him." Error agreed. 

"But... why not tell us what happened. Maybe what type of run they went to?" Ink added softly. 

"I... I got a text from Sans. He said someone was dusting people in Snowdin and they were in his room looking for him." Papyrus sniffed and continued, "I ran home as fast as I could and saw him in some skeletons arms with his hands tied. He got out of the guy's grip and ran over to me. When I untied him he just fell into my arms sobbing and then that kidnapper said he was 'called Edge by every stupid version of your brother.'" He quotes doing a really good impression of Edge. "He called a taller version of Sans over and he used magic to pick him up and take him away. Last thing I saw the guy hit him hard in the skull and shortcut away. They went to my lab and teleported to Underfell." 

"We'll get him back Stretch." Ink promised. 

"Why do those names sound familiar? I've never heard Sans called Blueberry or been called Stretch in this timeline." Papyrus questioned. 

"Right. This is your turf Inky, I'll go check on PJ." Error finalized walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink already have Paper Jam in this. I just feel like it since it's the only Sanscest(ish) ship I support. Plus it's an excuse to lose a character or two in void scenes.


	6. Why's There so Much Dust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one person stayed out. A human child covered in the powdery dust of other monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go outside! Be ready for Blue's distress.

Red and Blue sat on the couch talking softly to one another. 

"Well, ya. I call him Boss because he's... always ordering me around." Red argued. 

"That's not right. He's your brother isn't he?" 

"Ya, but we fight so much we probably look like a bunch of bone-heads." Red chuckled. 

"Not funny." Blue pouted crossing his arms. 

"It defiantly is not." Edge agreed walking in. The two on the couch jumped hearing his voice so stern. Blue glanced at Edge and winced looking away. He was covered head to toe in dust. 

"W-why are you covered in d-dust?" Blue stuttered. 

"Because I am. Red, report on the last hour." 

"We've been talking on the couch. Heard yelling outside and saw a human kill Greater Dog." Red answered easily. 

"Mutt deserved it. What've you been talking about Blue?" Edge asked smiling at the thought of Greater Dog dusted. 

"Uh... just talking about things." Blue replied breaking away from thinking of a friend in his timeline killed. 

"We're going outside." Edge barked at the two. 

"Really?" Blue asked with stars in his eyes. 

"Ya, just... stay in between us." Edge answered softening his voice. Blue nodded and the three readied to leave. 

Walking through Snowdin was nice. Seeing the General Store, the Library, and... Grillby's? Sans wasn't sure on the last one, but was defiantly worried about all of the dust around him. There weren't many monsters out and any who left their houses quickly dashed back in seeing Edge and Red. Only one person stayed out. A human child, covered in the powdery dust of other monsters. The child's hair was short and they wore a red and black striped shirt. They had on brown shorts and brown boots. Sans beamed recognizing his friend. 

"Chara!" He called out breaking from the others, "Why is there so much dust on you?" The child only laughed. 

"Gee, Sans. Usually your brother is the first to die!~" She giggled not noticing his outfit. Chara slowly drew out their knife and made the cut, "Wait your not Sans!" They yelled pulling away halfway through the attack. 

"Blue!" The brothers cried out. 

"O-oh. T-that's not... good.." Blue panted, "Uh, did I... startle you?" He asked falling to his knees. Chara stared with wide eyes at the trusting skeleton bellow them. Had they pulled back in time or was this Sans going to dust? Sans started to fall back as his eyes closed. Red was quick to catch him and Edge threw and attack at Chara. 

"I... how did... he... you..." Chara couldn't say a word. They didn't know what to say. Although they pulled back in time, this Sans still only had 1 HP. He looked like one Chara had met before, in another run. They didn't know. 

"You little piece of shit. He trusted you, he probably still does, and you have to be a bitch and attack him? You're stupid!" Edge yelled out as tears streamed down his face, "You deserve to die, but if you do... he'll be... trapped here... forever." With that, Edge trudged off behind Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said the Genocide tracker wasn't relevant to the story? It was mentioned in both of Papyrus's chapters as a hint.


	7. A Feeling Across Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus's soul began to shine.
> 
> "Sans..." He gulped air reaching to his soul as it grew brighter and brighter. What happened to his little brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not tired. I don't care what my mom says, I'm staying up to write this. Hmph.

"I'll start from the beginning. You are in the Anti-Void right now and, well... it happened because of your accident with your machine. You're safe now and very lucky you didn't end up like Gaster in the endless void. No getting out of that." Ink laughed. Papyrus felt a shiver go up his spine as it felt like someone was behind him. "So, I guess you aren't a Papyrus to remember much, but there have been other timelines where you have met other versions of yourself. Hence the reason a few already know your extra names, so to speak. The timeline you're in now is before you met any other versions of you or your brother, but the Fells who took him seem to be from a later one. Perhaps run 45 and up. This is good and bad. They know of Sans's condition and will most likely not dust them. It's bad, however, because he doesn't know a thing and may put himself in danger. Which brings me back to my original question. Do you know what type of run Underfell is going through?" 

"G-gen... geno... genocide." Papyrus stuttered. His soul had begun to hurt more and more as the story continued. Looking down he saw why. 

Papyrus's soul began to shine. 

"Sans..." He gulped air reaching to his soul as it grew brighter and brighter. What happened to his little brother? Ink looked at him unsure of why his soul was beaming. 

"Is that... normal?" Ink asked carefully. Papyrus only shook his head and stood up. 

"Can you get me to Underfell genocide run 55?" Papyrus asked remembering what he had seen on his machine. 

"Y-yes, I can. Me and Error will come along. It's a Genocide one and, no offence, but Underswap isn't the best place to learn how to fight." Ink answered. Papyrus nodded, "Error! Jammy! We're going on a little trip to Underfell!" Ink called. 

A short skeleton with glowing eyes ran out from a room. They looked much like Error in bone color, but like Ink in the style of dress and overall look. Error followed the child out smiling and practicing with his strings lifting Paper Jam and Ink from the ground. 

"Daddy! Nooooo!" The small skeleton whined. Error chuckled and set them down gently. He brought Ink over and quickly clanked him on the cheek-bone before opening a portal to the Underfell specifics. 

Papyrus felt his soul's glow intensify and ran off following the trail of it. Error was quick to catch up, not caring about the world, but Ink and Jam stayed a while behind as Ink explained the timeline to his child. 

When Papyrus had run for about two miles he stopped staring at the Fellsome brothers holding Sans in their arms and... crying? 

"I'm sorry." Red sobbed, "I-I'm so sorry. He just... and... the knife came out of nowhere..." 

Papyrus ran up to his brother in Red's arms and gently picked him up. He searched for the soul and calmed down after feeling a soft beat. Although his soul was fighting against it, Papyrus stood up and turned to walk away. He stopped short as a red bone shot past him. 

"Who said you could take him?" Edge smirked walking up. 

"I did." Papyrus growled. Edge tsked and sent two bones into Papyrus's feet pinning him to the ground. 

"No no. He's still mine." Edge smiled wickedly taking Sans from Papyrus's arms. Sans groaned and nuzzled up to Edge believing he was his brother. 

"P-papy... I wanna... gohome..." He breathed shakily. Papyrus held back tears as he gently answered his brother. 

"W-we will bro. Promise. Lemme just, stop these guys." Papyrus grinned seeing his brother wasn't falling down, "Please. Let me have my brother." He begged. Fell only shook his head and turned around digging the bones deeper into Papyrus's feet. He cried out and Sans's eyes flew open. 

"P-papy... Papy are you... are you oka-... you... you aren't Papy." Sans cried out. He began to struggle but was easily pushed down due to his weakness from Chara's attack. 

"Oh, but I am. Just not the one you know." Edge promised clanking teeth with Sans's weak form. The smaller jumped but was in to tired of a state to fight. Papyrus stared as his brother was once again taken away from him. Not for long though. He watched as blue strings flew through the crisp air and latched onto Sans pulling him backwards. "No, no!" Edge yelled throwing a sharp bone through the strings and continuing to walk. 

Error began to panic and locked eyes two seconds to long with Red. The skeleton was quickly pulled away with the strings and thrown into the Anti Void before Error helped Papyrus away from the battle and back to his family. 

"I swear I'll get you back Sans! I swear on my soul!" Papyrus yelled as Edge disappeared over a small hill. Little did Papyrus know that Edge was planing to do many things with Sans when he was better as revenge for his brother's kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense? Yes? No? Expected maybe? I don't know, it's late and my music is getting really eerie. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Past Remembered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y-you're not Papy." The small skeleton cried out.
> 
>  
> 
> "I am, just not like you remember me... bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was busy writing with a friend on Google Docs! I'm here today, and I'm slowly forming a schedule. Update every other day-ish? Er, just enjoy this chapter.

Edge trudged through snow and dust back to his own home. He held Sans in his arms and the small skeleton had cuddled up to him. Edge smiled and turned around to show Papyrus what the little skeleton was doing. 

"I'll get you back Sans! I promise!" Papyrus yelled as he was pulled away by Error. 

"Yeah, when I'm done with him." Edge whispered turning towards home. 

Arriving at home, Edge lied Sans down on the couch and went to look for an old outfit of his. A black hoodie and brown pants, along with black and red sneakers. Perfect. Changing into those, Edge walked back downstairs and saw Sans rubbing his eyes and clutching his ribs where dried marrow was left. 

"Pa-Papy? Where are you?" He asked softly. He must still be in pain, Edge thought. 

"Right here bro." He called lowering his voice and puling his hood up to cover his cracked eye socket. Sans turned around slowly and stared. His eyes widened and a look of fear came over his face. 

"Y-you're not Papy." The small skeleton cried out. 

"I am, just not like you remember me... bro." 

"W-why do you have your hood up?" He asked wincing in pain from the attack. 

"Human cracked my skull a bit. Let's get you something to eat." Edge replied quickly averting his gaze at the skeleton. He was so gullible, this may turn out perfect. 

Sans nodded and Edge helped him into the kitchen, slowly. He took out some lasagna and helped the skeleton eat it. As his health slowly returned so did his awareness. 

"This doesn't look like our house. Why are the walls red?" Sans asked looking around. 

"I... uh... remodeled while you were gone. Only the best for the Magnificent Sans, right?" Edge replied nervously. 

"You're so much more active, and the house is spotless. It's just so... new" Sans marveled looking around. He stopped his awning quickly as his eyes landed on the dust around Edge's gloves. He had forgotten to take off the gloves. "Why do you have on gloves? And... what's the stuff on them?" 

"Cleaning gloves! I was dusting before we came for you and I didn't have time to take them off!" Edge blurted out. Sans stared with stars in his eye sockets. 

"You cleaned? Wowie! Why... why is your hoodie black, and brown pants, and black and red sneakers? That's new." 

"Gift from... King Asgore." Edge smiled nervously. Sans narrowed his eyes. Shit, Swap doesn't have Asgore, they have Toriel. He thought. 

"King Asgore? He left a long time ago." Sans stated. Edge had had enough. Time to put his plan into work. 

"Whatever. I met him. Now come on." Edge spat grabbing Sans by the scarf and throwing him over his shoulder. 

"P-papy! Where are we going?" Sans cried out. 

"The basement." 

"Oh, did you want me to make you a puppet?" Sans asked. 

"P-puppet?" Edge asked nervously, stopping in his tracks. 

"Uh huh! You know those marionette dolls I make. You control them with strings?" Sans explained. Edge put him down. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked. 

"You're silly Papy! I learned it in that place with all white! That guy taught me, remember?" Sans laughed. Edge backed up, for Sans was saying Error had taught him to make puppets. That probably meant that he taught Sans to put tracking magic in them so Error could find him. 

"N-no thanks... bro. I'm good without... another puppet." Edge decided. He didn't need the others knowing Sans was fine, he wanted them to think that he would be dusted if Red wasn't given back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character will appear next chapter~! Any guesses on who it will be? (By the way, next chapter's in the void)


	9. What the Heck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red fell to his knees gasping for air. The skeleton still did not let go of his hand. As he fell over, he was released.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah, much better yo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character! No one guessed who he is though. :/

As Papyrus walked into the void, he saw Red struggling against the bonds of the strings surrounding him. 

"Well, time to kill." Error smiled pulling Red's soul out. 

"Let me go bitch!" Red yelled struggling to bring his soul back. 

"Hey, hey. We kill him, Edge kills Sans. We keep him alive, or my bro doesn't stay alive either." Papyrus yelled taking Red's soul and putting it back in. Red was sweating and only nodded to prove the statement correct... well he hoped. 

"Y-yeah. Boss'll kill Blue if you kill me." Red lied. 

"Fine, then I'll just call the scumbag who deals with stupid prisoners." Error decided. 

"Daddy, is Mr. Fresh gonna come?" Paper Jam asked smiling. 

"Uh, yes dear. Just stay with Inky. Don't need that trash around my daughter." Error told her, sending his strings into the abyss. 

Paper Jam frowned and sat down by Ink discussing what they learned in Underfell. Papyrus smiled remembering when he and Sans used to do that as baby bones. Papyrus would take him somewhere new and explain it. Then they'd sit down and talk about what they learned. His brother and PJ would get along so well... if they even get to meet. 

"Whaddup whaddup yo? Fresh in da house and ready to get some strength boy!" A skeleton grinned walking in. He threw finger guns at PJ and Ink and both laughed. He wore a multi-colored hat, bright colored clothes, and glasses that said YOLO on them. He just looked, and talked, like an 80's version of Red. Weird. 

"Who the funk are you?" Red asked. He stopped talking, "Did I just funking get censored? What the funk you beach! Stop that! Funking stop that right funking now!" 

"Yo dude. That unfly lingo don't fly 'round here. Got it bromigo?" Fresh asked throwing finger guns once again, "Now, Error broski. Who's strength 'm I takin' dadio?" 

"His." Error said, grimacing and pointing at Red. 

"Noice. Rad to meet ya dude. Name's Fresh. And you dawg?" Fresh smiled putting out his hand. 

"Red. Stop with the funking crapes alright. It's annoying." Red complained ignoring the hand. 

"The lingo don't fly broski. Are ya gonna shake ma hand? Don't leave me hangin' dude." Fresh asked shoving his hand forward. 

"Funcking bull sheets, fine." Red frowned taking his hand. His eye sockets darkened and lost the bulbs. Fresh only grinned and held on. 

"What the funk is he doing!" Papyrus yelled looking at Ink. He was covering PJ's eyes. He only shook his head and closed his own sockets. Error grinned as well. "Stop!" 

Red fell to his knees gasping for air. The skeleton still did not let go of his hand. As he fell over, he was released. 

"Ah, much better yo." Fresh grinned looking down at the weak Red, "Yo, he's alive bro. Just weak." 

"Did you just take his life force?" Papyrus yelled. 

"Correcttomondo dude. He's alive though. No worryin' there bro." Fresh laughed throwing finger guns. 

"Now, let's move him." Error laughed sending Red across the room with his strings. 

"Whoa! He's weak! You can't just throw him around!" Papyrus yelled short cutting to catch Red. He grunted, but seemed to be out cold. 

"Listen. I'm sure Blue will find a way to make one of his puppets. Then we can find him with the tracker magic I taught him to infuse the stitches with. Don't worry about it." Error explained smiling, "We can see what's happening to him, and we'll know he's fine. Ah, perfect timing!" Error shivered and sent out a string of magic. It showed Blue cowering in a dark room. They didn't know from what, but soon did. 

"P-papy! St-stop it! Gah! That h-hurts!" He sobbed clutching his ribs as some sort of whip hit them. Everyone stared and Error got rid of it. 

"Daddy. We're gonna help him right?" Paper Jam asked Error staring at him with tears in her eyes. Error looked to his daughter and wiped his own tears. 

"O-of course baby. We will." Error assured her. Ink stood up and left the room. Sobbing could be heard somewhere else. Papyrus stood still shaking. Tears of rage snaked down his skull. 

"The bitch." Fresh didn't even bother to censor him. He was busy staring ahead, shaking as well. 

"Who could be so cruel, yo?" He asked. 

"Boss." Red whispered. He too had watched the screen, had seen Blue tortured. 

"Why is MY brother calling Edge Papy? He calls me that, not him!" Papyrus yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has way more kudos than I thought it would get. So, any guesses on what will happen next... or just a comment in general? Sorry, I like kudos, but it's nice to see just one comment with pointers, or theories, or just support in general. It keeps me goin, y'know? Anyway, I don't know Paper Jam's gender but from YT videos I've watched they seem like a girl. So she's a girl unless someone tells me I'm wrong. Hope you enjoyed. Gee this is long.


	10. Why's Papy Doing This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Papy hurting him? Had he done something wrong? Blue didn't know what to say other than yell for mercy, but he was already to thirsty to even do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a second chapter a day early. Our house is being Deep Cleaned on Monday so why not? I won't be able to do anything else that day.

Blue stood cowering in the darkness. Papy, or so he thought, had found his new puppet and said he deserved punishment. He didn't bother to destroy it, he wanted to show Stretch that his brother was being hurt. 

"P-papy! St-stop it! Gah! That h-hurts!" He sobbed clutching his ribs as Edge's whip hit them. 

"Not until you break that puppet bro." Edge smiled sending another whiplash at Blue. He cried out and fell to his knees. Edge heard the front door open and quickly chained the skeleton to the wall forcing fake orange tears to stream down his face. Walking upstairs, he found the intruder. 

"Where's the little Sans? He's my friend." Chara whispered on the verge of tears. 

"Y-your friend?" Edge asked. 

Chara nodded as tears fell down her face. Edge looked out the door and saw more dust on the ground. 

"Explain." He croaked. 

"In many timelines, I am the first fallen human. Chara, the sibling of Asriel. Chara, the one who died from poison. Chara, the one who brought Asriel to death with them. Chara, the killer demon child. I don't get my body. I don't get a soul. I don't get to make choices... But, where that Sans comes from, I am the eighth fallen child. I get to choose pacifist or Genocide. I get to see king Asgore, happy. I get to have a body, and a soul. Frisk is the one left out. Sometimes that's all I want. I kill because that's all I can do to help Frisk in the other timelines. But in Swap, I swap roles with Frisk. They get me to kill. They are more wicked than I am. In Swap, he's the one I kill first, and it's always terrible to watch it happen. Sometimes I jump back and save him, but others... Frisk wins. Papyrus's battle is even harder than Sans's, and I feel terrible each time. But Swap teaches forgiveness, and that's what he does. He actually forgives me. In Swap, I don't want to kill, and we become friends." Chara explained. They began to cry and fell to their knees, "D-did I kill him?" 

"Uh... no. You didn't. You almost did, but you didn't. He's alive, just asleep upstairs." Edge half lied. 

"Thank the stars. I'm so sorry, I'll stop killing now. Goodbye!" Chara waved running out the door smiling and wiping up their tears. Muffled yelling was heard in the basement and they stopped, frowning. "What was that?" They asked. Edge backed up and blocked the basement. 

"N-nothing. Goodbye." Edge lied pressing his skull to the door. 

"Papy... elp!... eople! Help!" Sans cried out. Edge opened the door and waved for Chara to come along. 

"Hey! Leave my bro alone!" Edge yelled sending a bone through Ink's soul. He gasped and doubled over to the ground. Paper Jam cried out and watched as her parent dusted away. She began crying and looked at Sans who was staring at the pile of dust in front of his bare feet. He looked close to tears as well. 

"He's not your bro!" Papyrus yelled sending a bone at Edge. He dodged and Chara caught up to them, getting hit by it themselves. It knocked down their health. 

"Ow! Hey, don't hit me! Kill me and He's trapped here!" Chara yelled looking gleefully at Sans, although he was still chained to the wall. 

"K-killer!" Sans yelled shrinking down into his scarf. Papyrus kept attacking the shackles and soon had Sans free. He imminently bolted for Edge and hid behind him. "Papy, you killed that guy." Sans said looking up at him. 

"Wait, why're you wearing a hoodie?" Papyrus asked looking at his double, "And shorts, and sneakers? You've brainwashed him!" 

"Neh, heh. So it looks like I have." Edge smiled planting a kiss on Sans's skull and lifting him up. He cowered and buried his face into Edge's hoodie. Although Edge held him bridal style to avoid attacks from the others, Chara was behind him. 

"I may have sad no killing from now on, but you're a jerk to kidnap and brainwash this little innocent blueberry. You deserve to die." Chara whispered revealing their knife. 

"You know, my brother may be a lazy ass. But he taught me one good thing. Short cutting~!" Edge smiled. With that he teleported away. Leaving the others standing in a room. 

"Papa!" Jammy cried out kneeling down and picking up Ink's scarf. It was dust covered, but it still reminded her of Ink. She cried into it and began to snuggle it. Papyrus helped her up and scooped the dust into a vial. 

"I guess Ink was the fortieth kill towards people protecting my bro. Jam, I'm so sorry." Papyrus whispered hugging the baby bones. She accepted it and cried into his rib cage. Picking her up, Papyrus called for Error and was let into the anti-void with Ink's dust and two crying children. Chara had followed, ready to help Sans in any way possible. "I-i'm sorry Error. He's dust."


	11. Big Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-inky? You little brat! Was it you, who killed my lover?" Error yelled summoning strings. Chara covered their head and Papyrus stepped in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself! I love to write! But I also love to draw, and thanks to my dad I have a drawing tablet and a professional paint tool thingy to paint with... the every other day schedule will take place after Labor Day, because... that's when I'm back in school. Okay enjoy~

Error stared at the vial of his once lover's dust. Papyrus could see tears forming in his eyes and looked down to Paper Jam who was still clutching the scarf as tears streamed down her face. 

""I-inky? You little brat! Was it you, who killed my lover?" Error yelled summoning strings. Chara covered their head and Papyrus stepped in front of them. 

"Whoa, whoa Error. No. This is a different Chara. The one who accidentally hit Sans. Edge dusted Ink, but... I think Sans may be able to get him back. Just trust me there, alright? You cannot hurt this Chara. They want to help Sans as well. Edge has him funking brainwashed. Fresh stop with the censoring!" Papyrus cut himself off to yell at the annoying skeleton who was hugging Paper Jam. Papyrus hadn't even felt her leave his arms. 

"Sorry, yo, but that lingo still don't fly. Even if the Ink master died bro." Fresh frowned looking up from Paper Jam. 

"What did I tell you about getting. Near. My. DAUGHTER you filthy scumbag!" Error yelled his eyes flaring white with Error codes filling them. Chara hid their face in Papyrus's hoodie and seamed to begin crying. 

"Baby bones, what's wrong?" Papyrus asked kneeling down. Then he noticed they weren't in tears, but were laughing instead. 

"Gee, Trash-bag. You really are easy to fool~!" Chara sang revealing their knife, "R-run, Papyrus." They gasped. Papyrus obeyed and got up to move. He was nicked by the knife, but otherwise alright. Error noticed and quickly put the human in a string trap. 

"Daddy, why is that human being mean?" Paper Jam asked peeking out from behind Fresh, "T-they were being so brave to help Blue in Underfell." 

"They have a demon inside of them sweet pea. They're safer up there until they can control it." Error explained twitching. Fresh noticed and brought PJ back a bit. Error's eyes seamed to explode as magic flowed out. Several strings of tracking magic, each showing Sans on the ground handing someone a puppet and walking away. Papyrus panicked when it looked like Undyne was about to stab him. 

"Sans! No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes cliff hangers? Me! I do! Uh, anyway. This is short because it's eleven at night and I'm ready to sleep. I just wanted to put something up instead of being a lazy couch potato all day who only watched badly animated shows. Anyway, new update tomorrow, let's see where those puppets came from and what pickle Sans is in~


	12. A stroll through Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing?" Edge asked the skeleton in his arms.
> 
> "Well, I'm making a puppet for Gerson." Sans explained moving his hands to pull infused threads together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be Sans chapters, mostly because it'll make since with what happened to Error last chapter.

Sans was still in Edge's arms, only hugging him now. Edge gently placed the skeleton on his feet and Sans tumbled over holding his ribs. 

"Oh my stars, what's wrong bro?" Edge asked falling to his knees and lifting the small skeleton from the floor. 

"My ribs. They hurt really bad." Sans told him shutting his eye sockets tight. Edge cursed under his breath and brought Sans up from the ground. 

"Well then, off to Waterfall. Gerson can heal you up and wouldn't think of telling Undyne." Edge smiled at the smaller skeleton, but dropped it as the younger looked to be in very much pain. 

"Gerson... the turtle? Is he a healer now or something?" 

"Er, ya bro. He's really good too. You're ribs'll feel much better when he's done. Could'a lift your shirt so I can see them?" Sans nodded and lifted his shirt up. His ribs were cut deep and covered in dried marrow. The human sure had done a number on him. 

As Edge walked out of the house, he pulled on a large cloak to hide Sans under. No need for people to find an injured blue magic user. That'll just put him in more danger. Sans began to squirm and said that he was fine to walk. Edge conceded to his request and let him down, holding his hand. Sans had begun to walk and was soon keeping pace to Edge's steps. 

"Quick to catch up, even while you're injured bro. Nice." Edge complemented letting go of Sans's hand. 

"Yup! you know that Papy." Sans giggled speeding up and taking off ahead. Edge sighed and began to jog after him. It wasn't long before he saw Sans pulling up blue bones to block an attack. Edge yelled to him and Sans only showed him a quick smile before using his magic to make something. 

"Heh, a blue magic user? How'd ya get it, kid?" The Snowdrake asked. 

"I was... born with it. Like any other blue magic user." Sans seemed to have a hint of question in his voice, "Oh! Here, I finished it." 

"Born with it. What'd you finish?" 

"A gift for you. It's a Snowdrake puppet. It kinda looks like you." Sans smiled handing the puppet to the other, "May I spare you now?" 

"Whatever." The monster sighed accepting the spare. Edge only stared at Sans. He had gotten out of that fight without sending an attack. That was spectacular. 

"Sans, get back over here!" Edge scolded shooting daggers at the Snowdrake. Sans waved and walked up to who he thought was his big brother. 

"Yes Papy?" 

"Why'd you run off? You could have gotten killed!" Edge yelled. 

"Nuh uh! Commander Alphys taught me how to be a Royal Guard. Be nice to people and spare them as soon as possible." Sans smiled. 

"Commander Alphys didn't train you! She was giving you tips to get out of fights. One health point! You could die easily, so it's best to know how to get out of fights!" Edge yelled imminently covering his mouth when he realized what he had said. Sans already had tears in his sockets. Oh how cute~ Edge thought. 

"W-what? N-no. Alphys said s-she'd let me in the Royal Guard after I was done t-training for it." Sans stuttered as tears began to flow. Edge only looked at him with a lustful look. He quickly shook it off and hugged Sans. 

"Let's just go, alright? I'm gonna carry you from now on." Edge told the other trying desperately not to let his tongue form. He succeeded and Sans only began to make something with his magic. 

"What are you doing?" Edge asked the skeleton in his arms. 

"Well, I'm making a puppet for Gerson." Sans explained moving his hands to pull infused threads together. 

"Why?" 

"Because you said he'll heal me. I think we should give him something in return, so why not a turtle stuffed animal?" 

"Why do you give everyone one of those puppets you learned to make with Er- the man?" 

"Well, the one who taught me told me that I'd feel safe if I had one with me and I'd never be lonely. So why not give everyone those feelings?" 

Edge looked down at the other who was simply pulling more threads together with his magic. Arriving at the Waterfall post, Sans had finished the toy and gave a smaller one to the posted sentry. 

"Thank you!" He called back as Edge walked on. The sentry froze starring at the small puppet they had been given and began to smile. It was a small one, but they had found the blue magic in the puppet. 

"Gerson, can you heal his ribs?" Edge scowled at the old turtle. 

"Why should I, bitch?" Gerson retorted. 

"Language! That is not a nice word to use." Sans scolded, pouting. Edge only got the lustful look and Gerson realized that he could make a good deal. 

"Alright, I will. But it'll cost ya a lot of G. Let's see what's wrong with ya kid." Gerson decided helping Sans behind the counter and sitting him on the table. Sans nodded and lifted his shirt to show the deep cuts and marrow on him, "God Papyrus, didn't think to clean him up? How recent was he attacked?" 

"Two days ago." 

"Oh stars. Poor kid, lay down and I'll go get you some tea to ease the pain." Gerson smiled at Sans and bustled off. Sans obeyed him and Edge only watched from the corner. Within a few minutes Gerson was back and handing a mug to Sans. 

"Thank you Gerson." Sans praised sipping from the mug. 

"Uh, sure. Drink it all kid. It'll help you while I heal you." Gerson responded nervously. Why's he acting nervous? Edge thought. 

Sans finished the cup and began to tremble. He looked extreamly tired and fell backwards. He was out cold. 

"What the hell did you do to him?" Edge yelled. 

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^U^


	13. Healing and Commander Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell did you do to him?" Edge yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sans chapter. Next one should be a Papyrus, I'm not sure though.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Edge yelled. 

"Sleeping drought. He looked nervous. And this'll make sure I get my one thousand G after I'm done." Gerson explained easily. 

"One thousand? No way! Deal's off! Wake him up." 

"I'm the only one who'll heal him decently without telling Undyne of his blue magic. But, I guess I could wake him up." Gerson began walking into the kitchen. 

"Wait! F-fine. One thousand G it is. Now heal him." The turtle smiled and walked over to Sans. 

"Take of his shirt." He instructed. Edge listened and quickly looked away. He wasn't afraid of the marrow, but seeing Sans in such a vulnerable point nearly got him. Gerson laughed and began healing him, "G on the counter." 

"Ugh. This is to much." Papyrus complained leaving the G where he was told to. As he returned he saw Gerson pulling Sans's shirt over his head. 

"I'm done. He'll be fine." Gerson said retrieving a needle filled with a clear liquid and injecting it into Sans, "Take him now. He doesn't seem like one who's good with needles." 

The door burst open and three spears flew through the room. Papyrus dodged one and pulled Sans away from another. He was beginning to stir. God this was not the time! 

"Well, well, Gerson. When were you planning on telling me you were healing a blue magic user? Or that he was with Papyrus?" Undyne asked staring at the small skeleton in Papyrus's arms, "What the hell happened to him?" 

"Sleeping drought for healing after getting attacked by the human!" Edge yelled. Undyne stared, shocked mostly that someone survived the human's wrath. 

"What's his LV?" 

"Zero, Commander Undyne." He grumbled as Sans's eyes began to open, "Hey bro. Feeling better?" 

"Mmm hmm." Sans mumbled smiling. He was still half asleep. 

"Hello there Mr. Blue. So, where'd you get it?" Undyne asked bending down. 

"You look... different. Why aren't you wearing your lab coat, or glasses?" Sans asked. 

"Lab coat? Glasses? I am Commander Undyne, not some scientist!" Undyne yelled raising a spear above him. 

"He's just confused, Commander. I apologize, apparently the sleeping drought was a bit much for him." Edge explained, bringing Sans behind him, "Isn't that right bro?" 

"But, Undyne's a scientist." Sans whined. He never was a liar. Undyne seemed confused now, and lowered her spear to her side. 

"What the hell is he doing?" Undyne asked seeing blue threads spin through the air. 

"Language ma'am. Those words are not nice to say." Sans pouted as he returned to working with the thread. 

"Excuse me?" 

"He's just a kid, commander. He doesn't like hearing those words either." Edge explained pinching Sans. 

"Hey! That hurt!" Sans yelped sending a small bone into Edge's arm. He didn't even flinch, as the younger could not deal one point of damage. 

"Well, why don't you two come over for some tea? We can talk about what is going on and where his blue magic is from." Undyne stated, "Leave Gerson in my cellar. Be rough now~" 

Gerson panicked as he was dragged away by two guards. Sans looked away and came out from behind Papyrus. 

"Here you go Miss Undyne. It's a fish, like you." He smiled. 

"Who do you think you are?" Undyne asked raising her spear into the air. She was about to hit Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger again. Now Underfell has caught up with the Void.


	14. Running Through Time...lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heya, I'm Sans. Sans the- Pap? What'er you wearing that for?" Classic asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing in new help through other timelines. Yup, that's a run of the mill Undertale AU fiction

"Nope, no way. There is no way I'm sending you to Undertale." Error shook his head at Chara and Papyrus. 

"Please, it's the only way to help Sans! We can get Frisk, Classic, and Paps and save him from Underfell. You need to let us go Mister Error!" Chara begged. 

Papyrus stayed quiet staring at the frozen frame of Undyne holding a spear over Sans. For all he knew, she had dusted him and walked away. He clenched his fists and attempted to hold back the tears in his sockets. They began to fall and Papyrus turned to Error. 

"Listen up you freak. You are going to send us to Undertale if you want to keep your funking life. So if you're done with your crab open the portal. Ink didn't die so you'd stop trying to help anyone. He died honorably." Papyrus snapped. Error was stunned. Tears streamed down his skull and he turned around. 

"Go funk yourself." He sobbed. 

"Send us to Undertale and I'll be able to." Papyrus shot a smug grin at Chara. They were staring at him with an are you crazy expression. 

"You better record it." Error frowned handing him a portal generator. 

"Uh huh, we'll be back in an hour. See ya Fresh, Jam!" Papyrus called. 

Walking through Snowdin Forest, Chara and Papyrus began to argue. They were going crazy over the fact that Papyrus had agreed to that deal. 

"I could kill you right now Papyrus!" They yelled. 

Hey now. You don't want to get Classic all worked up and running over here, right? It was to get him to let us here. I'm not actually gonna do it." Papyrus scoffed. Rolling their eyes, Chara ran ahead to the gate. 

"Heya, I'm Sans. Sans the- Pap? What'er you wearing that for?" Classic asked from behind the two. Slowly turning around, Papyrus faced a Sans sized version of himself. 

"Er, A-alphys tricked me into cossplaying you brother!" Papyrus lied trying to sound like his younger brother, "I do not like this style though. It's weird." 

"Alright, so where's my real bro Stretch?" Classic asked, "Heya Chara- Chara?!?!?" 

Classic prepared to attack the child, but Papyrus side stepped in front of them. 

"I-I'm not your Chara, Classic. I'm from the surface. I'm the eighth fallen child, not the first." Chara explained smiling at him. Her red eyes flared in the artificial light. 

Sans said something in Wingdings and Chara gave him a confussed look. 

"Pardon me?" 

"Alright, I trust ya. Let's go get Pap and you can tell us why the visit is happening early." Classic said running through the gate. He typed something on his phone and realized the Neutral run must have just ended. 

Arriving at the house in Snowdin, Papyrus Classic stood in the snow angrily tapping his foot. 

"Brother where have you been? Stretch! Hello, I was not expecting you! Come in, come in! Where is your brother?" Pap asked. 

"Ya, where is he?" Classic asked. 

"Kidnapped and brought to Underfell by Edge. Last I saw of him, he was about to be stabbed by Undyne. Care to help us save him?" Papyrus explained. Both nodded and looked around for others. 

"Is 'us' just you and Chara?" Sans asked. 

"No. Care to go to the Antivoid?" Papyrus asked throwing down the teleporter and typing in the directions. 

"Hell ya!" Sans yelled. 

"Brother!" Those were the last words before the portal sucked them up and into the Void. 

Appearing in front of the others Papyrus quickly made introductions. 

"Fresh, he censors you. Error the funking widow. Paper Jam, Error's daughter. Red, Edge's now rouge brother. Meet the team." He smiled at the group all frowning at him, except for Jam. Jam always kept up her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a chapter. I feel like I forgot someone on the list of the Team so far. I have no idea who though. Oh well! Next chapter may make others happy, and some may rage that I do it. Well to bad, it's happening!


	15. He Can Heal!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where'd you learn to heal, bro?" Edge asked the small skeleton.
> 
>  
> 
> "Uh, a colorful friend. He's really nice, and loved to paint. I can draw him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know the Distaste-INK comic? Or the ones where Error and Ink are enemies? Both of those will be combined in here.

"Please, I-i'm sorry! I thought you'd like something that looks like you." Sans whimpered shutting his eye sockets. Undyne hesitated and dropped her spear. 

"Listen kid, you still up for the tea idea?" Undyne asked lowering her voice to make Sans feel better. He only took Edge's hand and lowered his head. 

"He's a bit scared Commander Undyne, but I'm sure Sans would love to have tea with you." Edge smiled. 

"Well then, let's go." Undyne turned on her heel and waved for the two to follow her. 

After having tea, Sans was told to go explore while Undyne and Edge talked. As he did he found an interesting room guarded by Lesser and Greater dog. Sans walked up to the guards and smiled. 

"E-excuse me. What's in there?" Sans asked. 

"None of your business bitch." Greater dog scowled. 

"Should we dust him?" Lesser dog asked. 

"C-commander Undyne told me I was allowed to explore. May I explore in there please?" Sans tried again pointing to the door. 

"C-commander Undyne?" 

"Go right in sir! Don't tell Undyne what we called you." 

Sans looked confused as he walked into the room, but was quickly running down the stairs when he heard moaning. 

"H-hello?" He called. 

"K-kid? Is that you?" Gerson called up the stairs, "Oh, poor thing. What'd you do?" 

"I asked to explore in here and the guards said I could. What happened to you?" Sans asked, flipping on a light. The turtle was covered in blood and was on his side to hide the worst damage from the small skeleton. 

"I got what I was supposed to get. A punishment for hiding you." Gerson gasped as Undyne and Edge walked up behind the youngling. Sans hadn't seen them and instead ran to the old turtle. 

"May I heal you?" He whispered. 

"You know how to?" Sans nodded, "By all means then. Please do." 

Sans stretched out his hands and placed them over a few cuts. He shut his eye sockets and forced his magic around the turtle. It wavered, but slowly Gerson's health began to rise. After a few minutes, he was healthy enough to heal himself the rest of the way up. Sans was panting, but still found a way to smile at the other. 

"Where'd you learn to heal, bro?" Edge asked the small skeleton. 

"Uh, a colorful friend. He's really nice, and loved to paint. I can draw him!" 

"Ya, draw him. Here's some paper and crayons." Undyne laughed. Sans accepted it and quickly began drawing. After a while, Sans showed the others the drawing of Ink. Seeing Edge's expression, Sans began to study it and realized who it was. 

"Y-you killed my f-friend Papy. You d-dusted Ink!" He yelled storming out of the room with the drawing. Edge called for him, but he ignored it. Storming through Waterfall all the way to Hotlands, Sans did not encounter a single fight. Instead monsters avoided him, having seen where he left from. 

Sans stood, staring at the core. He didn't care how warm he was, he only wanted his friend back. Finding a can of paint, Sans remembered the first time he had met Ink. He grabbed it and quickly threw the paint over the picture. 

"C-come back, Mr. Ink. Please. I need your help." Sans sobbed. The paint began to boil and rise, slowly forming the friend Sans had known for a long time. 

"Hey Sans. Why the long face?" Ink asked. 

"Ink! I thought Papy had killed you!" The smaller cried hugging his friend, "Come on. We need to go to the Void and show those other people you're alright!" 

"What other peop-ahh!" Ink yelled as Sans pulled him towards the core, "Sans, no, no! We can't jump into the Core! We'll die!" 

Sans only closed his eyes sockets and jumped. Ink jumped in after him, wanting nothing else than to teleport him out. Screaming Ink yelled as he felt his body being ripped apart. Sans only pulled together a quick puppet and began screaming into it. 

"Help. Please, help. Mister Strings, help us." Sans cried. 

A large white portal formed and the two fell in. As did a third person. Then a fourth. This was going to turn out terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the third person who fell in. Obviously, but who was the fourth? No one will know... until tomorrow! Forgot to add this! Oops! DistasteInk link here: http://comyet.tumblr.com/post/140421050813/ink-in-underswap-read-this-way-pt1


	16. The Missuderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sans. Sans, wake up bud. Sans, get up." Ink spoke to the smaller. Papyrus watched, awed that Ink was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for a mega heartbreaker.

Papyrus stared at the first two who had fallen through the portal. His brother, and... Ink. Ink was clutching the small skeleton, not understanding what had just happened. 

"Sans. Sans, wake up bud. Sans, get up." Ink spoke to the smaller. Papyrus watched, awed that Ink was back. 

"Papa!" Paper Jam cried out, running up to the skeleton. Ink looked at the child and pulled out some brush. 

"I am no 'Papa' kid. You look like Error had a kid. Wait... you are some kid of Error!" Ink yelled moving Sans to a safer position, "Oh boy, you are so dead... uh... what's your name?" 

"P-papa? It's me. It's Paper Jam. Why're you acting so rude? You saved Blueberry!" The child exclaimed moving to view her possible friend. 

"Stay away from him." Edge snarled getting up from the ground, "Ink, give him to me. I am his lover." 

"Lover? This little guy has a lover? Last time I saw him, he didn't even know what a kiss was, let alone lover." Ink laughed. Papyrus gritted his teeth and walked up to the skeleton with his little brother. 

"Hey, Ink. Can I have my bro?" Papyrus asked. 

"Oh, course Papyrus. Maybe you can wake him up." Ink smiled helping Sans to be placed in his brother's arms. 

"Ink! Oh, stars! I thought this bozo had killed you!" Error yelled running up and hugging the other. Ink froze and sent a stream of paint around Error quickly turning it to chains and shoving him to the ground. 

"What, thought you wouldn't get to dust me yourself?" Ink sneered, "Well here's a question Destroyer. Where'd your kid come from?" 

"Inky... that's PJ. Jammy. Your kid and mine. We had her together." Error seemed extreamly confused, "What's with you?" 

"What's with me? I've never even fused souls with you Destroyer! Let alone been pregnant!" 

"Stop calling Daddy Destroyer! He hasn't destroyed one Universe since you came to the Anti-void with him." Jammy pouted showing her parent the scarf. 

"Listen... Paper Jam. I have no idea who you are, but from where I come from, Error is the Destroyer of AU's. He still is, too." Ink explained looking at his scarf in confusion, "Where'd you get my scarf from?" 

"Your pile of dust!" Jam yelled as tears began to flow. Fresh noticed and appeared at her side. 

"Hey, hey. Jammy, no need to cry, yo. You've got your dadio back and that's all that matters right now. Alrighty?" Fresh asked having a hard time adding his 'hip phrases' in his sentences. 

"B-but, he doesn't know a thing!" PJ cried. Fresh pulled her into a hug and planted a small kiss on the top of her skull. 

"No, yo. He just jumped into the un-fresh Core and nearly died. He'll remember you soon." 

"What did I tell you about my daughter?" Error yelled appearing behind the two. 

"Ship. Ship, ship." Red chanted. He wasn't being censored, he was actually saying it, "I ship the crab outta you two!" 

Error turned shooting daggers at Red. The skeleton only looked past him at a fourth rising figure, but it wasn't just the fourth figure; someone was helping him up. 

"Uh, G! Hi there... uh... Pops. Nice, uh, day to be in the Void?" Red asked as the figure looked from Blue to Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I drew Sans's Ink Picture. I don't know why, but it won't let me upload it to Deviant Art. If anyone knows a place I could use, please tell me. So, everyone knows who G is right? Good, because it's not a secret anymore. The next chapter will explain it all from Papyrus's and Sans's perspectives (The Swap bros not the Classics.).


	17. An Old Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello mister. Do you need help?" Sans asked offering his hand to the man.

Sans lay in Papyrus's arms, slowly beginning to wake up. Soon his sockets open and he began to squirm. 

"You aren't Papy. Put me down please." He asked calmly as he continued to wriggle in his real brother's arms. 

"Sans, I am Papy. I'm your older brother. Not that stupid edgey faker." Papyrus explained, trying to hold the other down. 

"Blue! Stars, what's wrong with you kiddo?" Classic asked running up. Sans only threw a blue bone at the other and continued to get out of Papyrus's arms. 

"I. Want. Papy! Not you, you strangers." Sans yelled. 

"Calm down, bro. I'm right here." Edge grinned lazily and helped Sans away from the others. 

"Give me my brother!" 

"No, you undesirable bass. What the- was I just censored?" Edge seemed confused. Papyrus through a glance at Fresh, he was looking up from Jam and giving a disturbed frown as he hugged her. 

"Ya, you were. Our pal Fresh doesn't like cussing." Papyrus explained. The two continued their bickering, not even noticing as Sans walked away over to the strange fourth person who had fallen through the portal. 

"Hello mister. Do you need help?" Sans asked offering his hand to the man. 

"Uh... yes, yes I do." The man said accepting his hand and allowing the small skeleton to 'pull him up'. 

"So, may I ask your name?" Sans asked smiling at the much taller skeleton. 

"I am... Gaster. And you are?" 

"Sans the Skeleton." Sans beamed. 

"... Which one is your brother?" Gaster asked gaping at the small one. Sans looked around and pointed to a still fighting Edge. That seemed to improve Gaster's mood as he smiled at the youngling. 

"Well Sans. I had never expected you to grow up so nice, or to become more active." Gaster smiled as he raised a glowing hand. Sans could sense something flying at him and quickly moved to the left. 

"You know, mister Gaster, it isn't nice to attack someone you have just met." Sans frowned pulling up a block of bones to deflect a second attack flying at him. Everyone had broken away from what they were doing to watch as Sans dodged attack after attack that flew at him. 

"Ah, my son. How old are you now? Twenty?" Gaster asked launching yet another attack at the younger. 

"No, sixteen sir. And why did you call me your son? I don't even know you." Sans frowned getting a breather as he tried to talk to the attacker. 

"Sixteen? Why that makes Papyrus only fourteen. He looks much older than that." Gaster frowned as well. 

"Papy is eighteen. What world are you coming from?" Sans seemed confused and almost forgot to dodge the next attack. It hit his left side and he fell to the ground, "You... are... not... nice." He panted. 

"Oh, is some beach's anger penting up?" Gaster teased. Sans only grew angrier and stood up staring at the other. One eye socket was dark and his core lit up. 

"You have made me excruciatingly mad. Rude people do not deserve to have a nice time... they deserve... a BAD TIME." Sans's voice seemed to echo as a large skull began to form behind him, "And those who get a bad time from me, don't usually get to tell the tale." 

The blaster fired. Gaster, not expecting it, didn't have time to dodge and took the full blow of the attack. Papyrus and Edge both ran towards the fight, but were stopped by Gaster's bones. 

"A Gaster Blaster that cannot even deal one damage. You are weak child. All I want is to be able to see my sons again. Is that so much to ask?" Gaster laughed knowing that his old son would agree to it being too much to ask. 

"Well, no, I don't believe it is to hard." Sans said walking up to Gaster, "You just need to learn to be kinder. Maybe, ask for help instead of fighting." 

Gaster stared as Sans showed his soul and tore it in two. He offered one half to Gaster, wincing slightly. Everyone in the room gaped at what Sans had done, expecting him to dust any minute. 

"W-what?" 

"Don't you want to come back? Take this half of my soul and you'll be a monster again. Back to 0.5 HP as Gaster." Sans explained smiling and pushing his soul into the other's ribs. 

"Heh, heh... ha... You really are to innocent for your own good!" Gaster yelled as the soul effect took place. Grabbing Sans's hand, Gaster began to teleport, "Come find us if you find the time! We'll be in an empty timeline!" 

"Sans!" The Papyrus's yelled. Paper Jam and Fresh had already begun running towards the teleporting two, but just missed grabbing onto them. Ink only stared at the spot and ran forward, beginning to open portals; Error was doing the same. 

"Bloody hell the bitch is gonna get it." Red yelled, "No...censor?" 

"Nah dude. This is no time for fucking censoring. Not when that bitch just kidnapped Sans after he was helped by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the picture troubles. Here's the link: http://blueberryb03.deviantart.com/art/Ink-Sans-Yes-628488860?ga_submit_new=10%253A1471309530
> 
> Ahhh! I just used the f-word! And it was Fresh who said it! That'll be the only time I'll use it, because, well, I don't like it. It just felt like the time. Anyway. This story is not ending any time soon.


	18. The Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No we can't just go off killing him. That would be rude." Sans said to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well it's not like we'll get away easily either." He reasoned in a different voice.
> 
>  
> 
> "Why don't I just shoot him?" Sans suggested in a rough voice.
> 
>  
> 
> "You don't have your gun Eva." He said once again in his first voice.
> 
>  
> 
> "Shut up John. At least I didn't die in the ruins, mister Soul of Kindness."
> 
>  
> 
> "Rude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a fanfic where Sans had the seven human souls residing inside of his head. I liked that idea and now it'll be used. Each soul name is made up by the way.

Arriving in the blank timeline, Sans ran from Gaster to a far corner and sat down. 

"I now call Council of you other Seven Souls. How do you presume we get out of here?" Sans announced to no one. 

"Why don't we kill him?" He called out in a gruff child's voice. 

"No we can't just go off killing him. That would be rude." Sans said to himself. 

"Well it's not like we'll get away easily either." He reasoned in a different voice. 

"Why don't I just shoot him?" Sans suggested in a rough voice. 

"You don't have your gun Eva." He said once again in his childish voice. 

"Shut up John. At least I didn't die in the ruins, mister Soul of Kindness." 

"Rude." 

Gaster stood behind him, listening as Sans talked to himself. Was he insane? What was this talk of the Council of the Seven Souls? Was this skeleton just like that? 

"My statistics show that the one called Gaster is behind us and eavesdropping, as some of you call it." The skeleton said in a monotone voice. 

"Will you souls just be quiet! I want to be me, not a bunch of already dead kids who took over me!" He yelled in his own voice. Grabbing his skull, Sans hunched over and pulled together a small doll. He then began to sing softly to himself. 

"Hush my child, don't you fret. Let those memories save you. Even as the waves fall, even as the dusk becomes night. Even as the Twilight shines below the rising sun. We all sing Alleluia. Alleluia to the bridge of new life! Alleluia to the dust of the past. Alleluia to the future of you. My child Oh my child, you're safe in here. My child... Oh... my child... you're safe... in... here." Sans began to cry as he finished his lullaby. Gaster only stared remembering that his own Sans used to sing that to Papyrus when he believed it was all his fault his mother had died. Had this Sans been the cause of a disappearing mother? That would explain him saying he was the younger of the two, but why had he called the wrong Papyrus his older brother? 

"Ugh, Sans. Darling, you are to sensitive. Stop crying and let us talk, alright? Until you can get us new hosts, we'll all be in you. Alrighty? Now move back so we can talk." Sans said in his authoritative voice. 

"You should really be nicer to him Chara. I mean, he welcomed us all in without question when our souls were used for the barrier. He remembers a bit of each reset now, usually the worst parts, and you still treat him like you treat John." 

"Eva you can just shut it." 

"Well maybe if Caleb would help him forget, I'd stop going soft and live up to my soul name!" 

"You guys, we just need to be patient." 

"Uh huh. Tell us how that goes Carla. None of us are patient except you." 

"Shut up! All of you! John, you're to kind for your own good. Eva you aren't showing the justice of your soul anymore! Carla, you are only ever patient. Caleb it's time to use more of your perseverance to free us. Mary stop showing your integrity. Jack, you fell into the underground to avenge John's death and died because of your bravery. And Frisk, you're determination is wearing down. We need stronger hosts!" 

"What is wrong with you Sans? Why do you keep talking to yourself? Who are John, Eva, Carla, Caleb, Mary, and Jack? And what is all this speak of a new host?" Gaster asked annoyed that Sans was being so weird. The skeleton turned around slowly, revealing him clutching the doll to his chest with black sockets. His core flickered in and out as if he were fighting his own magic. 

"Give us back the other half of our soul and send us back to the anti-void." Sans grouched. His sockets raced through several shapes. Hearts, stars, orbs, and back to empty. He frowned, smiled, looked neutral, looked angry, looked vengeful, and stopped staring with a blank expression. Gaster seemed confused and put his hand on his ribcage hiding his glowing soul. What did the glow mean? 

"Why's our soul glowing?" Gaster asked noticing Sans's was glowing as well. 

"Sending Papy a message as to where we are. You won't send us to the void, then they come here." Sans explained as his face cycled through scared, happy, and terrified looks, as well as smug and protective ones. 

"Why you little--" 

"Say it and you'll have a really bad time gramps." Sans yelled. His core was already glowing bright, no need to anger him and get a damaging attack. 

"Then... let's just make this timeline a bit... homey? Comfortable? Helpful? Whatever you would use to describe it." Gaster frowned moving around to create several different buildings and places for others to live. Sans smiled and proceeded to create monsters to live in the timeline. He then created seven soulless monsters for the souls to host as they pleased. It seemed as if the souls had created them, each one looked like a seperate human of different ages. Each one labeled with names. There was one name missing, however. John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song I used was a lullaby I sing to myself when I'm worried. I altered it to sound more... Undertaley I guess? Um the Human souls each have their own names. Patience: Carla, Kindness: John, Bravery: Jack, Integrity: Mary, Perseverance: Caleb, and Justice: Eva. I hope you enjoyed this! And if you aren't good with the whole alleluia in my song, it's because of who I am alright? Sorry.


	19. Rowhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad, please. They can't reset. Sans'll be replaced. Papa listen!"
> 
> Papyrus was sent home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have a theory that when the skelebros 'first arrived' in Snowdin, they had actually been living there for years. BUT they were out of the timeline as Gaster had died, maybe trying to find him; hence the reason everyone in Snodin says 'Papyrus and Sans just showed up one day. Nobody knows where they came from.' So this must be true in all timelines, right? Think before you read about what I have going on...

Papyrus could only stare at the image as he sang. He couldn't remember this. How could he remember that? When did he start to remember? Papyrus never noticed as tears began to fall down his skull. He was solely focused on the now changing looks of his brother as he yelled at Gaster. 

"'Pyrus, your soul." Ink exclaimed scrolling through several timelines below it. It was glowing a bright blue on the current timeline. 

"... Chara! Sheet, they might reset!" Papyrus yelled running to his portal. 

"Um, Papyrus I'm right here." Chara laughed. 

"From Underfell! That timeline won't reset, but Swap and Classic still can. We'll be forgotten unless the reset's prevented!" 

"Righto. Error, mind giving some help to get us home and prevent these resets?" Classic asked. 

"No problem, beach. Can your health survive my transports though?" He asked. 

"Uh, don't go rough? Half a soul is hard to sustain." Classic laughed. 

"My name is literally Error. 'Rough' is all I can do." 

"Half a soul? Where's the other half?" Papyrus asked. 

"In a Cross between Genocide kid and me." Classic explained bitterly. Feeling a look on himself, Red showed his half soul. 

"Fights don't help... heh." 

"Whoa yo. I have a full soul thingy!" Fresh yelled as sockets landed on him. 

"Fresh we don't have 'souls'. The three of us live in a pitiless void because we lost our souls in our timelines." Ink grouched gesturing around to show Error and himself not having souls either. 

"Hello? We gotta get home. Can we get a few open portals?" Papyrus asked watching his brother flip through expressions as he made soulless humans. 

"Right. See you some time 'Pyrus." Ink smiled sending the skeleton home. 

Arriving at home Papyrus saw Chara. They looked confused as Sans didn't come out of the house to greet them, and by the dust on the ground. He saw them pull up the menu and was stopped from moving forward. Someone was holding him back. 

"Dad, please. They can't reset. Sans'll be replaced. Papa listen!" Papyrus cried as Gaster held him back. 

"No, my son, you listen. Sans will be remembered by you. Use this as a guidance. Perhaps you will meet a new friend, maybe even a brother, after this reset. It is for the best. I am deeply sorry Papyrus." Gaster scolded, holding his son back as he tied a blue handkerchief around Papyrus's vertebrae. 

"Papa, no! He'll be forgotten! He might be thrown to the void! Papa, please. Listen to yourself!" 

"Shut up, you nincompoop! Learn to love your new Sans, he will be all you have left." The reset happened. Papyrus fell through the trees and to the grass. He sat through his tapes to help him remember the timeline and appeared, back in Snowdin. He looked around the house and felt tears well up. Every picture had Sans erased from it now. It wasn't just Gaster forgotten, but Sans as well. Sinking to the floor, Papyrus began to sob. After a while he had collected himself and ran upstairs. He flung open the second bedroom door and found it empty. Of course, Sans is gone. 

Panting came from the forest. Sticks cracking, muffled sobs. Papyrus walked through the forest hearing these noises and tried to hide his own tears. A small child bumped into him and fell to the ground. 

"Stars, are you alright kid?" He asked helping them up. They were a young skeleton. Their eyes were a deep purple glow and their teeth looked like those of a child's. Hardly over seven perhaps. They wore a cloak, but the baby bones were not well hidden beneath it. They stared at him with a deep fear in their eyes. 

"Please don't hurt me!" Their voice was gruff, with a small lisp. The child couldn't pronounce their S's, definitely a baby bones. 

"Okay, okay. I won't hurt ya... this time." Papyrus chuckled. The boy's sockets went empty and he covered his skull to hide from any crucial hits. "Woah woah, it was just a joke. Listen, where're your parents?" 

"P-parents? I don't h-have any." The child sulked looking at the snow covered ground. 

"Oh, you have a name though, right?" The boy only shook his head, looking even more ashamed of running into the stranger. "Rough, why don't you come with me. I'll get ya some food and we'll figure out a name. How 'bout... Ronan?" 

"No, that doesn't sound like what I've been called." 

"What... have you been called?" 

"R0W-H3N, by the doctor." He stated. The boy had a lab name. Just like Papyrus and Sans had. Why, Gaster was gone. 

"Well then... why not Rowhen?" 

"Y-ya. Rowhen. I like it!" Rowhen announced. 

"Heh, care to be like my li'l bro? I have an extra room." 

"R-really? You'll t-take me in?" 

"Course. You need a home, I need a bro. It works out." Papyrus smiled, "Oh I'm Papyrus by the way." 

"T-thank you, b-big b-brother 'Pyrus." Rowhen thanked hugging him. Papyrus hugged the child back, he was so much like Sans... If only he could see his brother after this. 

"I'm sorry about your brother Sans. I'm sure he'll be happy though." Rowhen added, "Don't be surprised. I've seen you two around ever since I appeared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is the departing of Swap Papyrus. His timeline was reset and Sans was replaced. He might make a final appearance later, but it won't be his own chapter. The story is now gonna focus on Edgeberry full, because it's ending soon. I'm gonna end it next chapter. Be ready...


	20. A Brother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because you're not Papy." Sans smiled. Edge only stared at the skeleton, "Your soul isn't glowing. I'm still sending a signal. Heh heh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second to last chapter. It's gonna be a doozy.

Sans stood in front of the human like bodies, his expression was his own, smiling with stars in his eyes. Slowly seven hearts formed above him and flew into respective bodies. A green heart remained above him. It looked through the world for a host of it's own. The soul dulled as began to disappear from sight. 

"No, no! Hold on one minute John, we just need to make you one!" Sans called summoning his magic to make a large puppet. The strings were not infused with magic, but instead the body was made capable to hold a soul. It was smaller than all of the others, except Carla's as she was the youngest. A young boy looking host with a green shirt and brown hair. Blue eyes and fair skin, as well as a face dotted with freckles. John flew into it and quickly hugged Sans when he took control. 

"Thank you, Sans" Jack said hugging his younger sibling. 

"It was... nice to be given a body for a while... I guess." Eva complied. 

"Oh Sans! Your mind was so wonderful to play in! I hope that someday we will get to roam through it again, uh by your choice." Mary sang as she danced around the skeleton. 

"Alrighty people, wrap it up! We still have a timeline to get used to. Get a move on!" Frisk called out silencing the others. Nodding at Sans, Frisk led the others to a few of the houses. They were glad to settle in. 

A portal opened, not to far of a distance away. Sans smiled and raced over to it seeing Edge and Ink step through. 

"Papyrus! Ink! Hello friends!" He called hugging them both. Edge was quick to place a kiss on the skeleton's teeth, but frowned when he refused to part his teeth for the other. Ink only snickered and hugged the skeleton. 

"Wait you called me Papyrus. Why not Papy, like you always have bro?" 

"Because you're not Papy." Sans smiled. Edge only stared at the skeleton, "Your soul isn't glowing. I'm still sending a signal. Heh heh!" 

"You just got schooled by a teenager." Ink laughed. Edge only blushed and pulled Sans to him. 

"Let's just go. Have fun here Gaster! Hopefully the souls aren't vengeful!~" He called pulling sans and Ink back through the portal. 

"Wait no hel--" Gaster called, but the portal had already closed. 

"So, where is my brother?" Sans asked looking up at Ink. 

"Preventing the human dude from resetting without ya, broski." Fresh laughed hugging PJ and then running from Error's strings of wrath. 

"Oh, then may I go home so he does not have to prevent it for too long?" Sans asked running to the Swap portal. Edge followed him and the two hopped through. 

"Rowhen, get back here bro!" Papyrus laughed chasing a skeleton Sans had never seen through Snowdin, "We need to pay for that you know!" 

"You'll have to catch me first Big Brother 'Pyrus!" The skeleton called. Sans felt tears prickle in his sockets. Papyrus had forgotten about him, no, replaced him. He didn't even care what happened to his brother. The tears fell and Edge pulled Sans into a hug. Papyrus stopped, noticing the two in the forest. 

"Sa--" He stopped as Sans accepted a kiss to the teeth from Edge, slightly parting them as his tears fell. Edge inserted his tongue and began to play. Sans fidgeted, but eventually just held still and waited for Edge to end the kiss. When he finally did, the two went back to the Void and into Underfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> The next chapter will be the prologue. It will be about one year later, so be ready for some cutesy, crazy, baby, cooking, fighting stuff next.~ That's your only hint. Be ready.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berry ran through the kitchen, chanting 'Mercy or Genocide'. He loved that song all too much, even if he only knew three words. Sans looked to his son and began to laugh as a spurt of ketchup landed on his cloak hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Blue and Edge had a kid. And yes, I referenced Mercy or Genocide by TryHardNinja. I love that song. Here's the link. Listen to it if you want. I just don't want copyright issues for the three lines I used in it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKlU8sTqHG4

Sans stood in the kitchen making dinner for his family of four. Papyrus: check, Brother-In-Law Red: check, Sans Blue: check, Berry...: no check. Where was that kid, he had been in the kitchen only a few minutes ago looking for ketchup and extra lettuce. Placing the lasagna in the oven, Sans went to look for his son. Paper Jam hadn't come over today, neither had Ink or Error, so Berry wouldn't be playing. He wasn't in his room on the Undernet. He wasn't playing with the human in the living room. Edge was still out on patrol so he wasn't with him. Red liked mustard not ketchup. 

"Berry! Come out this instant young man. Where are you hiding?" He called walking down the stairs and back to the kitchen. The was his son in his red and black striped shirt and dark blue pants prancing around. His purple eyes showed through his cloak to which he had pulled the hood over his head. He pranced along showing his one missing tooth throwing lettuce and squirting ketchup around the room. 

Berry ran through the kitchen, chanting 'Mercy or Genocide'. He loved that song all too much, even if he only knew three words. Sans looked to his son and began to laugh as a spurt of ketchup landed on his cloak hood. 

"Ew, yuck. Papa, it's on my head! My brains are gonna melt by the brain dis- disinta- disintu- disintugrating brain eaters!" Berry yelled racing over to Sans, "Help me Papa! I don't wanna die like daddy doe- did!" 

"Oh, my sweet little Berry. Why are you so silly?" Sans giggled wiping the ketchup from his son's head, "The word is dis-in-te-grate-ing." Sans laughed carefully sounding out each syllable. 

"That's what I said. Disintugrating." Berry stated matter-of-factly. 

"Oh sweet child of mine, why are you so silly?" He asked once again planting a kiss on Berry's crown. 

"I dunno. The same reason daddy's old?" Berry laughed running to get a broom and a mop. 

"Who says I'm old!" Edge called coming through the door and joining the clean fest. 

"Go wash off that dust before you come into the kitchen dear. That is not something for Berry to see." Sans scolded pushing Edge back into the living room and handing him a bath towel. 

"Papa look! I'm Berry great!" Berry laughed as he showed two coconut halves taped on his skull. 

"How much did Uncle Red help you?" Sans asked removing the coconuts gently. 

"Oh you know, just a, Skele-ton." Red winked walking over to help take off the coconuts. 

"It's cute when my son does it. It's weird for a grown man with a nephew to do it." Sans frowned at his in-law. 

"Eh, I tried." Red shrugged with a mischievous grin. 

"Why're you smiling- gah!" Sans jumped as Edge grabbed his shoulders from behind, "Papyrus! That is not funny!" He yelled whirling around to meet teeth. 

"Guess not. But this is." Edge smiled kissing his lover. Sans rolled his orbs and accepted the kiss. 

The family had grown so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was one sentence I was debating on adding at the end. I decided not to, but I'm gonna tell you to see if anyone catches it. 'Never had Sans realized the resemblance between his own son and the brother who had replaced him in Papy's life.' Anyway, this is the end. I'm gonna say that Berry is five and Sans is now twenty two. Edge would be twenty four, Red twenty six. They're all totally old! Anyway. I'm going to leave you to think now, but go back to the last thing Rowhen said in chapter nineteen and see if you can figure out what I was going for on the deleted sentence. Okay, THIS is the end. Goodbye!


End file.
